


Star Wars, Episode X: Shattered Dawn

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Shattered Dawn Trilogy [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Chancellor Poe Dameron, Darkpilot Baby, F/M, In-Character Racism, M/M, No mpreg, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, category may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Eighteen years after the events of The Rise of Skywalker, the redeemed Ben Solo would like to think that the war is over. His daughter, Leia Dameron-Solo, would like to think that too. But when an old enemy resurfaces, Leia will have to come face to face with him — as well as a terrifying revelation about her true heritage.





	Star Wars, Episode X: Shattered Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this an idea I decided I wanted to do with a Darkpilot twist.

There hadn’t been a sign of the First Order or their remnants for at least eighteen years. 

There was something about entering the cantina, even under a dark hood, away from the others, that was enough to make the now-fifty-three-year-old Armitage Hux feel a prickle of excitement despite himself. It was a secretive mission, that was for certain, but at the same time, it was the beginning of something truly new. The reformation of an end to disorder. 

The patrons were chattering about insignificant things. If there was any sign that they suspected the man under the dark hood to be trouble, they were blissfully ignoring it. 

Finally, Hux found a back room. His contact had specifically requested meeting in a back room, if only for the sake of not being discovered. You couldn’t simply talk about reviving the First Order in a cantina, even in the Unknown Regions. It would draw unwanted attention, just to begin with. 

Hux’s contact was framed in shadow, but she was the same species as the late Supreme Leader Snoke. Unlike him, she didn’t wear an ostentatious gold robe, but a black, high-collared one. Like him, though, her eyes flickered with a sort of intensity and sharpness that pierced through the darkness of the back room. 

“You must be General Hux,” she said. Her voice was rough, raspy and scratchy where Snoke’s had been deep and rumbling. “The future resurrector of the First Order.” There was a hint of scorn to her saying it and Hux bristled. How dare some lowly alien even think herself to be superior to him in any way, shape or form? 

“None other,” Hux said coolly. 

“Your First Order,” Hux’s contact said. “If it were up to me, I would have disposed of Snoke long ago for breaking his promises. He promised to bring Milara back to its former glory. Instead, he let himself be used as Palpatine’s puppet. Deplorable.”

”Did you contact me to insult us?” Hux said. 

“I have allies for you.”

Hux could swear that his heartbeat quickened in anticipation. “Who are they?”

”The people of Milara would gladly lend assistance to your cause if only to restore their planet to its glory. And my apprentice, Terminus Ren, will gladly lend his assistance as well.”

”Ren? Another one?” Hux said. 

“A scavenger from Jakku. He’s seen the lengths of unfairness that the galaxy is willing to go to, and he will serve you to the last.”

”I will take whatever assistance is necessary,” Hux said. “What is your name?”

”Hira,” said the contact. “They won’t know it yet. But they will know it soon.”

Hux nodded. “Indeed.”

They headed out of the back room towards Hux’s shuttle. Landing a Star Destroyer on that pathetic planet would have been tempting...but Hux was no fool. Sometimes incognito was the best way to go. 

"Is your...apprentice on Jakku?” Hux said once they were on the shuttle. 

“Currently. Tonight will be his last day foraging for parts.” Hira looked sorrowful. “I wish I had been able to interfere sooner, but _ren_ goes where it will.”

Hux felt a prickle of irritation. He didn’t have time for mere superstition. Not truly. 

“Let us head to Jakku then,” he said. Later, they would bomb that pathetic planet out of existence. Hux had missed that. 

They lifted off and shot off into hyperspace just then, towards Jakku. 

***

The deserts of Jakku were sweltering. In the sands, twenty-one-year-old Terminus Ren slid down via the makeshift toboggan in order to reach his speeder. Another day, another thankless find. Barely any portions to fill his belly. That was what it was like, living with the constant hunger, the gnawing pit beneath his ribs and in his belly. Not for the first time, he wished he could snap Unkar Plutt’s blubbery neck. What it would be like if he used the Force to do it — no, he had to be patient. Hira had told him as much. And Hira was wise. 

It was reaching Niima Outpost that he saw the shuttle land. Even in his hunger-induced state of dizziness, Terminus knew visitors didn’t often come to Jakku. Occasionally the Republic stopped by to check up on the planet, but even Chancellor Poe Dameron couldn’t quite get past the bureaucracy, Terminus could imagine. Or maybe he didn’t care. 

But this shuttle...he knew it. Hira was onboard. He almost dropped his sack of salvage and ran towards the shuttle. 

Hira disembarked. Terminus looked at her, at the old man with silver streaks in his red hair. “Your time is come,” she said to Terminus. “ _Ren_ goes where it will, and now is no exception."

Terminus nodded. “Let’s leave this place to die. There’s nothing for me here.”

They did, before blasting off to parts unknown, to further their restoration. 


End file.
